Inherited Skill
by FloralLover
Summary: How did Machi ever learn how to sew when it is not a skill that you could learn in a place like Meteor City?


**INHERITED SKILL**

**Character centered around Machi, the strongest woman in the Phantom Troupe/Genei Ryodan.**

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and to some degree Nippon Animation and MADHOUSE.

A/N: Its been awhile since I even wrote any fic on this site, what like 3 years...? This just came to my mind after having a small chat with Ria D'Arcy and Razorblade Mistress, so this is short, still feel free to leave a review... ^_^

* * *

'' Here's your scarf madam for 2 of your apples. ''

'' Who taught you how to sew anyway pretty lady? ''

'' By someone whom I thought I could trust but its a long time ago. ''

Trust is something that Machi had chosen to stop relying on for as long as she could remember. In her opinion, only naive, privileged people that lived in wasteful luxuries like the Mafias would rely on trust.

'_But that doesn't mean that trusting in someone who had betrayed you a long time ago would fade out the scars that had left in your soul.'_

Machi mused on this as she kindly handed a handmade scarf to an old woman who needed it to survive in the harsh cold air during the night in Meteor City in exchange for the old woman's rotten apples.

Finding food was hard enough in this out casted, garbage-filled city, so getting a few bites of rotten fruits is considered lucky for this pinkette. Barter exchange was common among the people here since almost nobody has zennies.

After the old woman walked away happily with her works, she sat down on a wooden barrel and munched on the rotten apples, well she can at least be grateful that her past leaves her with an affinity with sewing and all forms of talents that involved with using threads. It helped her to survive in this blasted place that fools even bothered to label it as a 'city'.

* * *

A beautiful woman with a long pink hair, in ragged clothes she might be in, is busy working on her old, classic sewing machine in a humble, small shop that she owned in this Azian region. She would sew anything but she is especially skilled in sewing traditional kimonos or yukatas for customers.

It is the only thing she has to support her 5 year old daughter who resembles her, after she divorced with her alcoholic and abusive husband. At first she would have relied on him even though she no longer hold any feelings for him due to their extreme poverty and the fact that she thought her daughter would be happier with having a complete family.

'' You stupid bitch! We're poor enough as it is, why do you even think we need another useless girl who's just a waste of space! ''

'' None the more useless than you! You spent our savings on blasted beers! And Machi is your own daughter, how dare you! ''

'' Daughters aren't worth anything, they don't even earn as much money as sons, you have the nerve to give me a daughter! ''

'' I'm done arguing with you! I'll sign the papers tomorrow and then we're through! ''

But the unfortunate woman didn't think that the divorce would lead to her ex-husband seeking revenge on her and her sweet little girl, all because of his pride, for after a few weeks, her daughter went missing. Soon news have spread among the community that there's a child trade going on in another side of this poverty stricken town and some have reported that her Machi is seen along with hundreds of other children who were sold to the illegal traders by their parents out of desperation.

She went to her ex husband's home in tearful rage, attacked him with whatever object she could find but alas, he easily overpowered her, hitting her back in the head with a broken beer bottle. With a nasty smirk he remarked, '' It looks like you're right after all, Machi is worth something, she is worth 200,000 zennies and that would last me years of beer supplies not to mention better clothes. You don't even need her anyway, because oh, she doesn't hate me like you did. She still wants her _daddy_. ''

As this woman's life slowly leaving her bloodied body, she could only hope that wherever her daughter is, she would not suffer the same fate as her, trusting the wrong kind of people.

* * *

It took Machi awhile to escape from those barbaric traders who decided that she should be sold as a sex slave after they noticed her natural and exotic beauty. She would rather die than to fall prey to those kind of men who won't even have an ounce of empathy towards children let alone someone who's considered an orphan like her.

Other than her passion with sewing that she shared with her mother, the little girl also possessed strength that would have been higher than the average child her size and age.

It only made her wonder even more why would her own father sold her away to those traders when she's innocent and gifted in many ways, or even worse why would she even choose to run to him when he called, with the promise of a hug. Her own mother has cut ties with this man for a reason, to be damned.

As she trotted along the dusty streets of an unknown region, she noticed a group of children like herself, crowding around a pile of garbage to look for any sign of edible goods. Something inside her tells her that she would be far safer being with them so she joined along in scavenging for food.

* * *

'' We have another mission tonight in the Azian continent, so move out. ''

'' Danchou, my instincts told me that we shouldn't do this mission, or else we'll fulfill the prophecy and we'll end up losing half of the Spider's limbs. ''

'' Alright then, I _trust_ you, Machi.''

For now, no matter how risky it is perceived by society to be involved with a group of criminals, Machi knew that at least she has a place where she belongs and where she could trust her comrades.

* * *

**To clear the confusion, the first scenario was when Machi is a teenager and most probably didn't join the Spiders yet...**

**Second part was her childhood memories, and third is obviously what happened after Machi were shipped to Meteor City,**

**Fourth is important to note that Kuroro/Chrollo had Abengane to remove the Nen Chain from his heart which is why he could interact with his gang.**

**I'm sorry that I'm lousy with details, I don't write often and as mentioned this happened out of whim... LOL!**


End file.
